Adiós soltería
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Jim a decidido que hoy será la despedida de soltero de Scotty y la Enterprise, por lo que pone patas arriba la nave (con ayuda de Spock) para dar una gran despedida de solteros a los futuros recién casados de la tripulación. A fin de cuentas ¿a quién no le gusta una fiesta? Dedicado a Sekmeth Dei. Secuela de "Paternidad"


**Adiós soltería**

_Disclaimer_: Star Trek no me pertenece.

**Dedicado a** Sekmeth Dei por incitarme a hacer esta despedida. Espero que te guste.

_Continuación_ de mi anterior fic "Paternidad".

* * *

Fue en un día de descanso cuando Spock se levantó por el apabullante beso de Jim. Este sonreía tan ampliamente que debería ser imposible y el hecho de que, en medio de unas vacaciones, Jim madrugase solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

—Buenos días Spock. —Canturreó alegremente. —¿Has dormido bien?

Spock se sentó en la cama, recibiendo entre sus brazos a un revoltoso Jim.

—Siempre que estoy contigo duermo bien, Jim.

Jim rió, dándole otro beso a Spock, quien disfruto de aquel beso como si fuese la última gota de agua de toda la galaxia.

—Hoy es la despedida de soltera de nuestra hija. —Susurró Jim, repartiendo varios besos por la cara de Spock.

Spock alzó una ceja, tomando una mano de Jim, quien rió divertido.

—¿Intentas distraerme con tus besos para que acceda a ayudarte con la despedida? —Preguntó mirando fijamente a su T´hy´la.

Jim rió.

—Pillado. Pero admite que me esfuerzo mucho.

Spock asintió.

—Pero esta vez no, Jim, tengo unas muestras que…

¡Oh, no! Lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

Jim le miraba a través de sus largas pestañas, con unos ojos azules tan tristes y abandonados que se sintió culpable. Tenía los labios fruncidos en un puchero adorable, tan tierno que le extrañaba que el doctor Mccoy no se lo hubiese prohibido en su dieta. Y, siendo tan listo como era, sabía cómo mandar sensación de tristeza a través del vínculo…

Era como si un pequeño gatito arañase la puerta de tu hogar para pedir auxilio, mojado y tembloroso por la tormenta que lo estaba inundando todo…

—Puedo hacerlo más tarde. —Dijo al fin, percibiendo el brusco cambio de humor en Jim, quien se arrojó a sus brazos.

Si Spock no hubiese sido vulcano habrían acabado en el suelo del camarote. Y, aunque Jim adorase la idea de decirle a Mccoy que se había lesionado por caer de la cama—la que ambos compartían—, Spock prefería no tener que pasar por eso.

—¡Gracias Spock! —Exclamó antes de darle otro beso. —¡Eres el mejor!

El medio vulcano no pudo más que sonreír—una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero existente—.

Por ello cuando Bones vio como Uhura se le acercaba con una nota que le invitaba a la despedida de soltera del señor Scotty y la señorita Enterprise no necesitó mucho para saber que, en el comedor, le esperaba una que le invitase a la despedida de soltero más extravagante de toda la galaxia.

Ya en el comedor, la tripulación Alpha, esperaba pacientemente las órdenes de su Capitán. Jim sonreía tan deslumbrantemente que Bones quiso estrangularlo por hacerle quedar tan mal.

Porque si su hija llegaba si quiera a prometerse—y no bromeaba—mataría, no, descuartizaría, mutilaría y degollaría al posible pretendiente. A su pequeña princesa no la tocaba nadie.

—Me voy a arrepentir, pero, ¿Cuál es el plan, niño? —Preguntó Bones con el café en la mano.

Jim sonrió.

—Gracias por preguntar Bones, hoy celebraremos fiestas escocesas por toda la Enterprise en honor a Scotty y su flamante prometida, donde correrá el alcohol y las faldas escocesas como si no hubiera mañana.

Scotty frunció el ceño.

—Es un kilt.

Jim movió la mano derecha de arriba abajo, restándole importancia a ese detalle.

Spock les tendió a los presentes un padd, uno para cada uno, mientras Jim y Scotty discutían entre las diferencias estilísticas de un kilt y una falda. Los presentes miraron la lista que correspondía a Scotty—la de la Enterprise era secreta—:

—La fiesta vikinga del fuego del Up-Helly-Aa. —Leyó Uhura en voz alta, preocupada por cómo habría metido Jim eso ahí.

—¿La cogniamusa? —Leyó Chekov, no muy seguro de lo que había leído.

—Cornamusa. —Corrigió Spock. —Se trata de un instrumento de viento escocés cuyo origen se pierde en los tiempos de la Antigua Roma. Es muy similar al cromorno, instrumento que también tendremos, solo que este último tiene doble lengüeta y es comúnmente confundido con la gaita.

—Instrumento con el que también contaremos. —Dijo Jim, habiendo terminado de hablar con Scotty.

—Entiendo… ¡Grraciash senior Spock!

—Trajes típicos…—Leyó Bones. —Vamos que todos vamos a llevar kilts y vestidos de tartán.

Jim asintió.

—Los hombres kilt y la mujeres vestidos de tartán.

—Gracias por la explicación duende, jamás hubiese llegado a esa conclusión solo.

Spock inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, en tono respetuoso.

—Siempre es un placer ayudar.

El grupo estalló en una carcajada, mientras Bones se lamentaba por el extraño novio que se había ido a sacer su mejor amigo. No quería ni imaginar que ocurriría cuando se lo presentara a su hija Joanna.

—Y, por si no os habéis percatado. —Dijo Jim, señalando un par de nombres en el padd. —Todas las actividades de la película de Brave* también están incluidas.

Spock miró rápidamente el padd, preocupado porque Jim hubiese cambiado el nombre de las actividades por: _"esas cosas tan graciosas que hacían en Brave, quitando lo de convertir en oso a la gente… o no…_". Por fortuna no lo había hecho.

—El festival del wishky de Speyside. —Leyó Sulu, luego volvió la vista hasta Jim, con la boca abierta. —¿Cómo ha conseguido eso?

Todos miraron al Capitán, con la misma duda que Sulu. Pero Jim no perdió el tipo y sonrió.

—Tengo mis trucos, sigamos.

Y la lista siguió un largo rato más, por lo que al terminarla todos temían ya la lista que Jim hubiese hecho para la Enterprise.

Spock les tendió un nuevo Padd a los presentes que, agotados, tomaron el aparato con cierto temor.

—En este padd tenéis un mapa detallado de en qué lugar de la nave y cuando serán los eventos, que durarán todo el día. —Explicó Jim, mientras comía una manzana roja. —Spock ha realizado varias rutas según el estilo que quieras elegir: cultura, gastronomía o alcoholismo.

Bones suspiró.

—Que amable…

—Gracias doctor. —Respondió Spock, ante la risa de Jim.

—No era un cumplido. —Se quejó el médico, dejando a un lado el padd.

Unas cuantas risas estallaron a lo largo de la mesa, las suficientes como para que Spock alzara una ceja y Jim le besase en la mejilla—ante las quejas de Bones que rogaba porque no hiciesen eso ante su hija. —

—¡Oh!, vamos Bones. —Se lamentó Jim. —Ahora que nuestra hija se va a casar necesitaremos otro bebé para llenar el hueco.

Uhura rió.

—Siempre podéis ponerle a Chekov un lazo en la cabeza y ya está.

Y aunque dijo aquello en broma Jim no tardó en decirle a Spock que buscase un punto flaco en la leyes de la galaxia para que Chekov fuese su nuevo bebé. Aunque solo temporalmente, porque él y Sulu eran pareja…

Que duro era ser padre.

—Bien y, ahora, ¡todos a cambiarse! —Exclamó Jim, dando unas palmadas al turno Alpha para alentarlo a levantarse.

Al cabo de media hora la Enterprise era un inmenso festival de Escocia: música, comida, decorado, olores, ropas, bebidas… Parecía que habían creado una pequeña Escocia en medio del espacio. Además, como broche final—y en honor a Scotty—habría un especial sobre naves nuevas y mecánicas futuristas, donde podría "meterle mano" a otros motores por última vez en su vida.

Si es que quería conservar su hombría, claro.

Por otro lado, y según los estudios realizados por Spock—cosa por la que Jim le besó—, le habían regalo nuevos aparatos para que se los instalara a la Enterprise. Sería lo equivalente a un traje sexy para la luna de miel.

Jim bromeó acerca de que volviesen con hijos y que, ambos, se volviesen abuelos. Pero Spock dijo que aquello era altamente imposible.

La Enterprise aún era demasiado joven como para tener hijos.

Eso les llevó a la segunda parte del plan de ese día: La despedida de soltera de la Enterprise.

En primer lugar habían llenado su interior de los tripulantes, todos leales a la nave más moderna de la Federación. Lo habían inundado todo de risas, alegría, camaradería, Escocia—Scotty le ponía mucha música escocesa cuando la arrglaba, por lo que Jim había pensado que debía gustarle—…

Vale, de acuerdo, para que mentir, habían aparcado la nave en una estación de la Flota—toda llena de naves de la Federación— por una razón, no porque sí.

—Es por algo muy simple. —Le había dicho Jim cuando Spock había preguntado. —Mientras nosotros no miramos ella se lo pasará bien con las otras naves…—bajó la voz con una sonrisa pícara. —No sé si me entiendes.

Spock alzó una ceja y prefirió, antes de discutir sobre la imposibilidad de que las naves copulasen entre ellas—sería algo muy grotesco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ellos estaban dentro—, sobre el hecho de que todas eran naves. Sí, las naves, en femenino. Y la Enterprise iba a casarse con Scotty, un hombre.

Así que, si se iba a casar con un hombre, era obvia su orientación sexual… a no ser, por supuesto, que fuese lo que Jim llamaba: "bicuriosa" —termino con el que había definido su sexualidad—

Jim había reído ante el hilo de pensamientos de Spock, decidiendo ilustrarle amblemente.

—Nuestra pequeña se merece: a) diversión y b) una experiencia lésbica. —Explicó con dos dedos alzados en la mano izquierda, mientas que en la derecha sostenía una jarra de cerveza negra. —Sobre todo porque ya he conseguido los papeles para casar a Scotty y a la Enterprise legal y oficialmente; por lo que esta podría ser su última noche de diversión.

Spock le miró atónito, alzando una ceja.

—¿Cómo has conseguido los papeles?

Jim dejó la cerveza en cima de la mesa, robándole un beso a su pareja sin dejar de sonreír.

—Digamos que, tú, mi querido Spock, de ninguna de las maneras y a ninguna edad vas a poder resistirte a mis encantos. —Declaró con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Spock no pudo creérselo. Bueno, de hecho, lo encontró tan lógico que dolió.

—Spock Prime…—Susurró, aunque no hacía falta decirlo.

Una lucecita emanó de un panel de control del pasillo, llamando la atención de Spock. Pero antes de que pudiese acercarse para descubrir porque solo se había iluminado ese panel en concreto Jim le tomó de la mano, dándole un beso vulcano.

—Me parece que nuestra pequeña ha encontrado una "amiga". —Dijo señalando una nave que acaba de aparcar.

Y aunque aquello era tremendamente ilógico Spock no pudo quejarse por: a) no encontró ninguna prueba racional que explicase ese hecho; b) tenían metido dentro de la nave no sé cuantas violaciones al reglamento; y c) Jim lo había besado.

Le había dicho, en un susurro vespertino: Te amo. Una declaración que también confesó en voz alta tras otro beso.

Por ello decidió quedarse con ello antes de con el otro susurro que declaraba la boda entre ingeniero y nave para dentro de un par de días. Por no mencionar el futuro dolor de cabeza que iba a desarrollar.

Suerte que los dolores de cabeza que padecía tenían la sonrisa de Jim en ellos.

Desgraciadamente el resto de la tripulación no tuvo esa suerte. El día después de la despedida de soltero todo fue nauseas, mareos y dolores interminables porque incluso los doctores y enfermeros estaban de baja. Fue un caos absoluto que mantuvo a la Enterprise en el silencio más absoluto y la penumbra más tranquilizadora.

Y Jim rió—inmunizado de las resacas—besando a Spock en la mejilla mientras este analizaba los datos del último planeta.

—Despedida de soltera de la Enterprise terminada. —Canturreó, refiriéndose al día totalmente libre que iba a tener la nave.

Spock suspiró, aliviado.

—Menos mal, porque ha durado un fin de semana entero.

Jim se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene poco aguante…—Murmuró mostrándole un padd donde salía una galaxia sumamente hermosa. —¿Qué te parece para celebrar la boda?

* * *

Nota: ¿Me pasé de raro? Personalmente creo que me he quedado corta en cuanto a la fiesta pero, debido a que nunca he ido a una tan grande, no tengo datos suficientes como para describirla más a fondo.

Espero de corazón que te halla gustado **Sekmeth Dei**, sino prometo escribirte un fic de Scotty ligando con la Enterprise (?)


End file.
